runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Paladin's Order
Details * Initiate sallet |kills = * Six Black arm guards (level 50) (if a member of the Phoenix Gang) * Six Phoenix guards (level 50) (if a member of the Black Arm Gang) * Thieves (level 16)/Guards (level 50) (depends on your combat level) * Captain (level 60) }} Talking to Bryant Bryant will be standing near the bridge in Falador Park. Speak to him and he will tell you his situation *Bryant: This is terrible! *You: What it? *Bryant: The Phoenix and the Black Arm Gangs are probably looking for me! *You: Why would they? *Bryant: Because I just witnessed a fight between the two gangs! *You: I'll help you *Bryant: Really? Well, talk to my father. Captain Roald of the Varrock guards. *You: He is your father? But how come your not a guard then? *Bryant: I was raised in Falador, my life's destiny is to become a Paladin! Now quickly! Tell my father! *You: Gotcha! Roald Talk to Roald. Explain him about Bryant's situation. At first he won't believe you, but after saying words about his son's safety he will finally believe you and help in anyway he can. He tells you to stay close to Bryant until he manages a Witness protection service. The Attack Depending on which gang you are in, the story will change. If you're a Phoenix Gang member, six level 50 Black arm guards will attack you. If you're a Black Arm member, six level 50 Phoenix guards will attack you. You must kill them all and you will see Bryant screaming for help. Eventually when you kill them all a cutscene will show one of the gang members hitting you with a stick. You wake up in a unknown cave area with guards around you. How to break free Talk to the guard in front of you. Tell him that you're stronger then him and you can beat him in a arm-wresting way. At first he will ignore what you say but say things that makes him look weak and you the stronger man. He will finally accept your offer. When he unties you you must do this quick or you will be captured again and must do this all over again. *Click "Kick Guard" and you will see your character kicking the guard in the groin area. He will fall down and it is your time to escape. The guard will wake up in two minutes and if he sees you he will yell out "Guards! Guards!" and you will be tied up again. *After you knock out the guard, click the bag back on the left side of the room. You will retrieve all the stuff you had. *Once you get out of the room run left and get in the room. Kill the guard and free Bryant. Run back down until you find a gate. *Open the gate and a cutscene will play. You and Bryant are surrounded by numerous lvl 16 thieves, you tell Bryant to teleport to safety while you kill of the guards. *Now comes the hard part. There are lots of thieves. If you kill half of them the rest of the thieves will run away. The amount of of thieves will determine which level you are. lvl 30 = 4 thieves, lv60 = 8 thieves, lvl 80 = 12 lvl 50 guards. *Once you kill half, the rest will run away except one. A level 60 captain will attack you. Kill him, and you will get a teleport tablet to Varrock. (There are cooked meats all around the room, if you run out of foods, use these) Talking to Roald Go to Varrock's palace and speak to Roald. *You: Where is Bryant? Is he okay? *Roald: Yes, he is in protection of my strongest and the most loyal guards. *You: Good, thanks. *Roald: No, thank you. Without you my son will be in grave danger. Here is a reward. Congratulation! You have finished quest: Paladin's order! Reward *2 Quest points *2,000 gp *Paladin's blade (equivalent to a Rune scimitar) *Ability to train Paladin Skill Reported glitches Note: Glitches are made-up and only created for entertainment and realistic uses only. *When you get out of the room, you will have to pick up your belongings or your character will say "I should get my stuff first". IF you are doing this quest in a full world (World 2 mostly) your character will ignore this and go through the gate. If you try to go back it will not allow you and thus losing all the stuff you had in your inventory. Player belongings were given back and glitch fixed. *When you are in the room with numerous thieves and guards, a glitch made Bryant not teleport and your character will "sink in" to the map and you will only see a dark void. If you teleport, log out or anything else that makes your character go somewhere else, the chat box will read out "Coding not find." If you stay in the dark void for approx. 5 minutes you character will "fall off" again and die. Glitch had been later fixed with belongings returned to people that have died in the void. If you still stay in the void the only way to get you character out was to use the Lumbridge teleport. But only this time your character will pop out at where all the thieves and guards were so you may resume in the quest. This was not a a glitch but a coding error to many worlds that are usually full. *'ONE OF THE BIGGEST ERROR/GLITCH JAGEX HAS MADE' Usually in world two, your character would have the "attack" option next Bryant's name. He is a lvl 50 and if you kill him he will die (But will continue by teleporting to safety) and two "bob" characters will start following you will no options. Glitch has been fixed although there were still reportings of two bobs following them.